Abomination
by Mostly Dead Inside
Summary: Alissa was an angel. No one knows what she is now. She was thought to be dead by everyone. The only two who knew she was still alive was Lucifer and God. Lucifer turned her into an abomination and now she wants revenge. Cam and her will now journey to get there revenge on Lucifer. Will they both finally die or will they finally kill Lucifer?
1. Chapter 1

"It is nice to see you again Alissa" Lucifer said.

"Why don't you leave me alone?" I asked him outing my hand on my hip "Haven't you had enough fun already?"

"I'll be done when I break you my sweet little toy" he said pinching my chin. I slapped his hand away.

"I hate playing these annoying games of yours" I said "What do you want this time?"

"Well" he said walking over to the window "I want to teach someone a lesson and to do that I need you."

"Just because I agreed to be a servant to both you and the Lord doesn't mean I will help you mess with people" I said sitting on a chair "I am a messenger not a slave."

"Now you listen to me" he said turning around "You will come with me our I will burn this house down and your perfect life you have here will be destroyed."

"Fine" I said standing up "Lets get this over with."

Lucifer called on an Announcer and opened it. We both traveled through it. When we came out a boy with black hair had his back to us. I knew who it was right away. It as my brother. My brother who had betrayed me. I didn't want to see him and had avoided him for these past centuries. He most likely thought I was dead which was for the best. I wondered what Lucifer was up to.

"Cam" Lucifer said tapping his shoulder.

Cam whirled around and saw Lucifer and then saw me. His eyes widened with horror.

"Cam" he said "you should have listened to me and not of sided with Daniel and Luce. Why don't you show your brother what he did to you."

"He didn't do it to me" I said with Lucifer's grin fading "You were the one who did it."

"Who betrayed you" he asked me "Who brought you to me? You brother is who it was. The one you fell for to protect. You made a deal Alissa. Did you forget this? Do you want me to kill them? If you think I wont you are sadly wrong."

I gritted my teeth. He always threatened my family. I had no other choice other than to do it. I crouched down and wrapped my arm around my legs. I hadn't let my wings out in so long. They started to come out of my back tearing my shirt. I never used them so I didn't bother putting slits in. My back ached. They came out so slow and painfully. I could feel blood run down my back. The shirt ripped off and my wings were finally released. My cursed wings. I hated them. I wanted them to fall off and stay gone forever. I closed my eyes and kept my face towards the ground. I heard Lucifer laughing. I heard a thud from where Cam was standing.

"She just wouldn't die" Lucifer said "I kept stabbing her with starshots after you left and she just wouldn't die! So I wondered what I could do to kill the bitch. I decided to mix my blood with hers. Look what it did to her Cam! She is and abomination!"

"I-I-I" Cam stuttered. I felt a warm hand touch my face. I jerked away.

"Don't" I said "Just don't."

"You see" Lucifer said "You shouldn't have betrayed me. I wonder what else I can do to her. Maybe I will torcher her for a few weeks or years." I felt a hand grab one left wing. I screamed as nails dug into it.

"Stop!" Cam demanded.

"I think not" he said. He grabbed my wing with his other hand and snapped it in half. I screamed as tears ran down my face. Cam looked at me horrified.

"Please" Cams said "Stop!"

"I know we wont break this one" Lucifer said. He grabbed it and began to tear it off. I blacked out. I was floating in darkness now. My body felt cold. I must have lost a lot of blood. At least now I couldn't feel anything.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke with the feeling of pain through my hole body. I tried to stand and fell onto the floor of an unfamiliar room. I pushed myself up trying not to hurt myself further. My head felt like it was hit by a truck. I stumbled to the door and twisted the doorknob. I fell into the hallway.

"Hey be careful" Cam said trying to help me up.

"GET OFF ME" I yelled shoving him away with what little strength I had. Tears started to run down my face.

"Alissa" I heard him whisper.

"Don't Cam" I said "Just don't. This is all your fault. I hate you so much. All you seem to do is bring me pain." I called an Announcer.

"Alissa you can't go through there" Cam said.

"How do you suggest I get home Cam" I asked "I sure don't want to stay here with you."

"I'll take you" he said sighing. He looked to actually feel regret for what he did.

I agreed to let him take me home. I wanted to be back with my real family. I no longer wanted to live in their world. It only caused pain and suffering. By the time we got to my house it was midnight. Lisa and Charles came rushing to the door. They were my "mother and father". They were always there. In a way though Lisa was like a sister to me. Her ancestors rescued me after the incident.

"Alissa are you okay" Lisa asked as she led Lisa to my room.

"I will be okay Lisa" I said "I just need to rest a little."

"We were worried sick" Charles said glancing from me to Cam "Who is this?"

"It doesn't matter" I said "Just see him out after I lay down in bed."

The next morning I woke up pretty much fine. My body ached a little but it was nothing I couldn't handle. It just felt like I worked out. I walked down stairs to the living room to see Cam sitting on the couch playing with Dean, he was Charles and Lisa's son. He was eight and a half. If you didn't say the and a half part he would get mad. I always found it cute. Dean came running up to me when he saw me. I had to hide my anger for him.

"Look what your friend brought me" he said holding up a red firetruck "Isn't it awesome?!"

"Yea" I said "Why don't you go over to Alex's house and show it off to him?"

He nodded and said good bye before dashing out the front door. He was so cute. I had to get rid of Cam before he caused Dean to get hurt.

"Why are you here" I asked.

"To make sure you are okay" he claimed.

"Bullshit" I said "Get out. You aren't welcome here."

He got up and walked up to me forcing me to stand against the wall looking up at him.

"I am not the bad guy Alissa" he said making me laugh.

"You aren't the bad guy?!" I said laughing "Do you not remember what happened so you could join Lucifer? I fell from Heaven for you and what did you end up doing? You betrayed me. I fell because I loved you. You were more then a brother to me. Betrayed by my "brother" once again. How history loves to repeat herself."

"Don't compare me to him" Cam said.

"I have ever since that day Cam" I said "Leave me alone. You are going to get them hurt if you don't."

He punched the wall beside my head. He dropped his arm and walked to the front door.

"I won't leave you alone" he said before leaving.


End file.
